pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game)
About Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy’s featuring Pokémon Storybook Characters. Story The player plays as a woman named Jessica, a hater of the Pokémon Storybook Series and secretly a Team Rocket Member. You break into Elizabeth’s house to delete the episodes. However, you realize that Elizabeth is not the only person living there. Can you escape alive while avoiding humans, Pokémon, a hybrid, and a living pie? Characters Protagonists Jessica (Hater/Main Character) Eddie and Emily (Phone Guy/Girl) Antagonists Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth’s Rotom Elizabeth’s Ditto Manaphy (Storybook) Phione (Storybook) Josie Adams Elizabeth’s Cinccino Gordon (Storybook) Valona (Storybook) Ichiga (Storybook) Akeno (Storybook) Brianna Bellerose Glorysia Melody Ultra (Storybook) Ninja Dragonet (Storybook) Pie (Object) Lele Anna Flora Flora’s Bounsweet Princess Ivy (Spritzee and Swirlix) Bubblegum, Elizabeth’s Audino Merry the Rotom Danny the Sableye Elizabeth’s Vidafi Jumpluff (Storybook) Elizabeth’s Magearna Princess Brook (Storybook) Elizabeth's Umbreon Elizabeth’s Wigglytuff Elizabeth’s Gengar Elizabeth's Kataver Elizabeth's Figurisk Elizabeth's Serperior Elizabeth's Swirlix Elizabeth's Floette Elizabeth's Klefki Elizabeth's Lopunny Elizabeth's Yumee Elizabeth's Eevee Elizabeth's Amaura Elizabeth's Delcatty Elizabeth's Dratini Elizabeth's Vanilluxe Elizabeth's Varnicorn Elizabeth's Winteour Elizabeth's Goodra Elizabeth's Castform Elizabeth's Sweetala Elizabeth's Clefairy Elizabeth's Misdreavus Elizabeth's Sylveon Elizabeth's Primarina Elizabeth's Frosling Elizabeth's Pendelf Elizabeth's Melosite Elizabeth's Plusle Elizabeth's Minun Elizabeth's Mew Elizabeth's Woollaby Elizabeth's Molaby Elizabeth's Cupurse Elizabeth's Lepoprine Elizabeth's Tsareena Elizabeth's Oricorio Elizabeth’s Merminni Elizabeth’s Wobball Elizabeth’s Fluffit Elizabeth‘s Drigano Elizabeth's Meloetta Elizabeth‘s Goldeer Elizabeth’s Shiinotic Elizabeth‘s Luscmor Elizabeth‘s Dentooth Elizabeth‘s Jirachi Elizabeth’s Togetic Elizabeth‘s Longeon Elizabeth’s Heartery Elizabeth’s Sobble Elizabeth’s Comfey Elizabeth‘s Renice Elizabeth’s Garliola Elizabeth’s Cinneon Elizabeth’s Tolum Elizabeth’s Lickypop Elizabeth’s Piueon Elizabeth’s Gardevoir Rosie and Posie Elizabeth’s Blissey Elizabeth‘s Angelift Elizabeth’s Togekiss Elizabeth’s Gastly Elizabeth’s Lampent Elizabeth’s Lapras Finny, Elizabeth's Ninja Dragonet Custom Night Exclusive Antagonists Normal Custom Night * Pikachu’s Roster P.S. These Characters can only show up in the Custom Nights. When Ultra’s Pikachu appears, he will sing a song and summon one of these characters at random. In order to unlock them in the Custom Night, the player must beat the current night. The more secret characters that are unlocked, the more preset challenges that will be available to complete. Once all secrets are unlocked, he will not show up again. * Valona's Blissey * Silky * Hydrous * Black Hole Rooms * Living Room (Player’s Location) * Elizabeth’s Room * Poké Ball Storing Phone Calls P.S. The Phone Calls involve Eddie and Emily telling Jessica how to defend herself from her attackers. Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook/Phone Calls Game Over Screen It shows the screen in Jessica’s point of view with her eyes half closed. Jessica is staring upwards and the character that caught her is standing over her, covered in her blood. When this is shown, a voice line for each character is heard. Jumpscares * Ultra: Bash on the head with a baseball bat. * Ninja Dragonet: Jumps out of the darkness and stabs the player repeatedly. * Rotom: Electrocution with its arms. * Wigglytuff: Put to sleep with Sing. * Cinccino: Getting slapped with Wake-up Slap. * Manaphy/Phione: Hydro Pump in the face. * Primarina: Blasted with Sparkling Aria. * Pie: Smashed with the fridge. * Ditto: Stomped on while transformed into a Tyranitar. * Cupurse: Sedated with Heal Pulse. * Finny: Caught in a ball of mucus. * Bounsweet: Put to sleep with Sweet Scent. * Rosie/Posie: A double Dazzling Gleam. * Shorbet: Throwing ice cream in the player's face. * Fluffit: Being whacked in the head with a hairbrush. * Klefki: Pelted with keys. * Josie: Being forcefully fed Akala curry. * Glorysia: Ordering a pony to kick the player. * Brianna: Being High Jump Kicked by Cocoa. * Heartery: Being full-on attacked with several moves in a row. * Elizabeth: Grabs the player and chokes the life out of them. * Lickypop: Having a blood sugar spike after being fed sugar. * Castform: Frozen, burned and soaked with Ice Beam, Flamethrower and Water Gun. * Dratini: Being sworn at and attacked with Dragon Pulse. * Woollaby: Put into a trance by its lullaby. * Flamru: Singed with Flamethrower. * Diabee: Being force fed her cotton candy fur. * Tsareena: Being kicked in the head with Trop Kick. * Blissey: Going on a dopamine high after eating her egg. * Gengar: Attacked with Shadow Sneak. Game Over Voice Lines Rotom (Voiced by Foodyeater): Bye bye, loser! Ninja Dragonet (Voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph): Your death was inevitable. So just accept it. You had no chance against me in the dark. Castform: What does game over mean? Ultra (Voiced by Top2456): It’s time for you to rot in the grave! Manaphy: I could have just drowned you. Pie (Voiced by Sam Lee): Now with you done, I can go back to Goiky. Cupurse: Can I heal your corpse? Pendelf: You had no chance. Even my lie detector saw it coming. Amaura: I should lock your cadaver in a cage in Rustboro City. Finny (Voiced by Donna Kimball): Like mother, like daughter. Right, mom? Bounsweet: Did you enjoy my delicious scent? Cinccino: You left me no choice but to kill you. Hah! Elizabeth: Stupid hacker! You broke into my house! Ditto: You couldn’t find me, so I found you. Magearna: You aren't made of steel, so we defeated you! Tsareena: You obey me or you die! Diabee: I'll give you diabetes with my cotton candy fur. Blissey: How did you like your dopamine high? Gengar: No escape, hacker! Josie: Was that curry hot enough? Voice Actors * Elizabeth: Cassandra Lee Morris. * Rotom: Tress MacNeille (Foodyeater). * Ditto: TBA. * Ultra: Jeremy Nalley (Top2456). * Ninja Dragonet: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph. * Cinccino: * Pie: Sam Lee. Trivia * It is based off of Five Nights with Bud Rebooted, a game where you play as a hacker to delete TheNextGenius’s (AKA Bud) videos while surviving him and his housemates. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series